


Greatest Pleasure

by oopsigothibeotc



Category: Beliebers, Little Mix (Band), One Direction (Band), Zquad
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - High School, Daddy Kink, F/M, Feminine!Zayn, M/M, Mpreg, Shameless Smut, Zustin smut, bottom!Zayn, shy!zayn, smut almost every chapter, top!Justin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-23 01:05:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8307883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oopsigothibeotc/pseuds/oopsigothibeotc
Summary: An AU in which Zayn is Justin's greatest pleasure.





	1. Chapter 1

I can't get enough of Zayn. Every time I see him in his knee-highs and oversized sweaters, with a flower crown, my heart stops. He's just so beautiful.

"Hey Daddy. Can we go to the park today?" I rolled over and looked at him. I pulled him closer to my body and said "I would do anything for you baby boy." He giggled and hid his face in my neck. I started stroking his back and singing. 

Zayn looked up at me like he was thinking hard about something. "What's on your mind baby boy?" He hesitated before sitting on top of me and grinding down on me. I gripped his hips and helped him move.

Zayn pushed my hands off of him and started running his hands down my chest. He stopped at the small "Zaynie" tattoo that I got for him and leaned down and kissed it. 

I shivered at his touch but continued to let him do what he wanted. He started kissing down my chest. Taking one of my nipples in his mouth and biting it. "Mmm, that feels good baby boy." 

"Does Daddy like it when his baby takes control. When does everything that his daddy likes?" By now he's sliding my boxers down my legs. My dick spring out and slaps against my stomach. Zayn takes his little hand and wraps it around my dick.

"Seems like Daddy's hard. I think I should take care of it," he says with a smirk. He teasingly rubs his hand up and down my cock causing me to buck up into his hand. He looks up at me through his eyelashes while lowering his head.

Zayn kitten licks my head and I groan. "Baby boy don't tease. You know I don't like it when you do that." He giggles and takes me into his mouth, fully. I can feel my head hit the back of his throat and he starts humming.

I pull him off and push him away from me. "Get on your hands and knees," I growl. I get on my knees behind him and rub my hands over his lavender lace panties. I yank them down off off his legs and throw them somewhere in the room. 

I rub my hands across his ass and he shakes it right on my dick that's still hard. I bring my hand down on his ass cheek and he moans. It was so pretty and high pitched. I do it again and he whines out "Again. Please Daddy."

I groan and spank him a couple more times until his ass is bright red. I bring him up and kiss him, making him whine in the back of his throat. I run my fingers over his hole and he gasps on the kiss.

I lay him down on his back and pull his legs over my shoulder. I spread his cheeks and take a lick at his hole. He gasps and grab handfuls of my hair. I start licking and nibbling at his hole until I finally push my tongue into it.

"DaDDY OH MY GOD." I smirked and continued fucking him with my tongue while pushing a finger in and out of his hole. His legs locked around my neck and pulled me in closer. I pulled my tongue out and slipped a second finger in. I felt my fingers brush against his bundle of nerves.

"Oh my god.....im gonn-" I cut him off and said "Let go, baby." His legs loosened from around my neck and I watched him cum fall against his stomach. I slipped a third finger in even though he was super sensitive.

He started shaking and I pulled my fingers out. Once he came down from his high, I grabbed the bottle of lube and slicked up my dick. I lined up with his hole and looked at him. "Ready?" Zayn bit his lip and nodded.

I slid in slowly and stopped when I noticed that Zayn had a uncomfortable look on his face. "Well why did you stop? You got a big dick, Daddy. Use it for something." I pulled all the way out until just the tip was in and slammed back in.

Zayn let out a loud moan but I just kept thrusting. "You like the way I'm using my big, fat dick, dont you Zaynie? You love me fucking you into oblivion, don't you? Answer me," I growled. He nodded his head and I leaned down and kissed him. I bit his bottom lip and pulled his hair giving me better access to his neck.

I started sucking bruises all across it and I bit right over his jugular vein, mating me with him partially. I brought one of his legs up over my shoulder and started fucking into him even faster. "Fuck I'm gonna come Daddy." I growled and said "Hold on for Daddy's knot, baby." I continued thrusting causing him to cry out. It's like he was made for taking my dick. 

I could feel my know forming and by now Zayn was crying. I felt my knot pop and he came with a really loud cry. His cum shot up and and landed on his stomach and chest. I took two fingers and picked up some of his cum. I licked it off my fingers and he groaned while letting his head drop against the pillow. 

As we waited for my know to go down, we laid there and made out. I pulled him even closer to me and whispered "I love you, my little omega."

"I love you too, my big alpha," was the last thing he said before falling asleep buy.


	2. Chapter 2

Once Zayn had woke up, I was on the kitchen making lunch. He padded in in one of my shirts that was way too big on him and he was barefoot. He sat down on one of the stools and made a face. I chuckled lightly and slid his sandwich in front of him.

He picked it up and took a big bite out of it. I walked around the counter and stood behind him. I sniffed him and noticed he smelled different. I ignored it because we had just mated. I leaned down and kissed my bite mark. Zayn tilted his head to the side and I licked it.

I started walking towards our room and he made a whining noise. I looked back at him and he was pouting. ' _Jussy don't leave me. Can I eat in the room just this once?'_ I just nodded my head and continued walking to the room. I went to my closet and picked out a simple outfit. Black jeans, white shirt, and some black Vans.

I turned around to see Zayn getting dressed. He had on a pale pink sweater, black skinny jeans, and his black combat boots that I bought him. He was looking for a flower crown to wear and I picked the pink and black one. He smiled and thanked me.

I waited for him to fix his hair and we left. After I locked the door. I grabbed his hand and we walked to the park. When we got there we saw the cheerleading squad and football players. Zayn went over to the cheerleaders, seeing as he was on the squad, and started talking to them. I walked over to the football players and we threw the ball around a little bit.

Everything was going good until I heard Zayn. He was whimpering because of something. I threw the ball back to Liam and walked over to him. I wrapped my arms around him and he instantly went back to shy mode. I silently asked what happened and Jade answered. "Perrie was really digging into Zayn about him being feminine and wanting to be on the cheer squad. She was also talking about how you were just using him for sex."

I turned on Perrie and said "Just because you're bitter that I like him and not you, it doesn't mean that you can tear him down. He's the one I'm with, the one I'm dating. So hop off." Zayn pulls his head from out of my chest and said "I'm also the one that he mated." He showed off his neck and the bite mark I made, proudly.

All the cheerleaders gasp and squeal out of excitement. The football players come over and cheer over me. I mean after all I am the quarterback and I mated the co-captain of the cheer squad. It's not even cliche, we've been together since diapers basically. Our parents let us move in together. They should've known that it was gonna happen soon.

When we finally left, we decided to go to Good Burger. Even though we both have a game tomorrow, I didn't feel like cooking and neither did he. All the cheerleaders and the football team got out of school early today to get extra rest for the game. I'd like to say that we were well rested.

We both got the Goodburger even though I knew that Zayn wouldn't eat it. That's why I got a salad for him. Zayn doesn't like burgers and I don't blame him but I still eat them though. Sometimes you just need beef and grease, well with me that's like everyday.

I got a little ketchup on my nose and he giggled. He leaned across the table and licked it off my nose then kissed me. "Mmm it tasted better on you than the fries." I shake my head and laugh when Niall and Jade come up to us.

Jade sits down beside Zayn and Niall sits beside me. "What do you think about the game tomorrow? Think it'll be easy?" I scoff and we get in a discussion about how we're gonna kill them tomorrow.   
I feel a foot on my thigh and I look up to see Zayn looking down at his hands. I smirk and push his foot down. _'You don't want to play this game with me today, baby boy.' He_ responds with _'Oh but I do daddy.'_ I raise my eyebrows and continue talking to Niall when a foot comes in contact with my dick. I throw a quick glance at Zayn and he's biting his lip.

I quickly get out of the booth and pull Zayn along with me. "Um Zayn's not feeling well so we're gonna go." We go up to the front and paid for our food. We basically ran out of the restaurant.

When we got to pur apartment, I pushed Zayn up against the wall. I kissed down his neck and pulled his shirt up when someone cleared their throat. I pulled off of him to see that it was our moms.

"Justin Drew Bieber when did you decide to mark Zayn? And why did you not tell us?" "Zayn Jawadd Malik I don't care that you guys mated but you guys, did you use protection?" Me and Zayn look at each other and share a look. Both of our moms throw their hands up in the air and said "Thank god you guys are seniors. Because what if you were sophomores? You would have to deal with a baby."

Our moms ranted to us but we weren't even listening to them. Zayn had leaned into my touch and I sniffed him. He did smell different, like a pregnant women but there's no way to know. It might just be my mind because that's what our moms are talking about.


	3. Chapter 3

When we woke the next day for school, we had to continue our tradition. Every game day since seventh grade, we always matched and wore a superhero shirt. We had to do Batman because we haven't done him yet this year. It was a tradition and all the couples on both of the teams picked up on it. We normally tried to match with them but decides not to since it was senior year. We wanted our own image.

I put on my Batman shirt with ripped black skinny jeans and high top chucks. Zayn had on his Batman t-shirt, black shorts, yellow knee highs, and low top chucks. He also threw on his bat ears that he wpre with his Halloween costume last year. It was kinda chilly out so I put on my leather jacket that Zayn bought me for our 3 year anniversary.

I let Zayn wear my Varsity jacket because he looked cute in it. He had his hair down in his fringe the way I like it. Our moms left last night leaving us to have whatever fun we wanted to. We hopped in my Range Rover and stopped at McDonald's to get breakfast. 

We pulled up to the school and ate in the car. It took us like five minutes because we were hungry. I climbed out the car and grabbed my bookbag and waited for Zayn. He walked over to my side of the car and I pushed him against it. I kissed him and he brought his hands up to my hair. I heard someone wolf whistle and I ignored it.

When I pulled away I leaned my forehead against his and said "I love you, little omega." "And I love you, big alpha." We turned to see Niall, Liam, Jade, and Jesy waiting for us. Niall and Liam were smirking and I rolled my eyes at them. I grabbed Zayn's hand and we all started walking away.

**Skip to game time**

Zayn's P.O.V

I was on the side line wearing my cheer uniform with a big 19 on my back. The captains got custom made uniforms with our boyfriends numbers on the backs of them. I had 19, Jade had 13, and Jesy had 29.

I knew that Perrie was upset that 1) she didn't have a boyfriend and 2) a boy was captain over her. But it was her fault. She was the one that messed up on her layout backsault with a triple twist. I landed mine perfectly and went straight into a needle.

I watched as Jussy got sacked. I saw that his leg was messed up when he fell. When he didn't get up, I knew something was wrong. I ran on the field to him. His face was screwed up in pain and tears were running down his face.

The nurse that was supposed to help with the team ran out onto the field and kneeled beside me. I saw her dial 911 and she rambled to them about where we were and what was wrong.

_'Princess it hurts so bad.' 'I know but the EMS should be here in a little bit.' 'Sing for me. Sing the song.'_ I smile at our song and exhale shakily before I start singing.

*play Big Girls Don't Cry - Fergie or Glee*

When the EMS is finally there, they wrap his leg in something so that the bone doesn't move any. They put him on a stretcher and load him into the back. I go to climb in with him and they stop me. "Family members only." I show them my mark and say "He marked me. I'm his omega."

They move and I climb in. I sit on the bench beside him and hold his hand. He doesn't pay attention to the guy that's messing with his leg, he's just focused on me. I'm the only thing keeping him from completely drifting out.

When we get to the hospital, they wouldn't let me in the room with him. I stayed in the waiting room and filled out the paperwork, while waiting for Pattie and my mom to get there. Which didn't take that long considering that they work at the hospital.

When they finally let us go in the room, I ran into the room. "Hey baby,"he said in a raspy voice before opening his arms silently telling me to come to him. I climbed into bed with him and wrapped my arms around him.

Our moms walked in with the doctor. He went to say something but Pattie must've said something to him outside because she hit his arm and he shut up. "Anyway good news is that it isn't broken. He just was to stay off of it for two weeks. We'll give him a aircast and he'll be good to go."

_'Jussy ask him of we can have sex still.'_ Justin laughed and said "Doc, can we still have sex? My mate wants to know." I blushed and hid my face in his chest. The doctor chuckled but said "As long as you aren't on your leg the whole time. Um Zayn can you come with me?"

I hesitantly climb off the bed and walk out with him and my mom. We get to this room and we go in. He hands me a cup and motions towards the bathroom. "Um no thank you. I would like to find put if I'm pregnant the natural way. No point in me taking the test."

I walk out the room and go back to Jussy's. I see him putting the cast on and I wait for him to be done. _'I have to go back to the school.' 'Yeah me too. I need to get my bags.'_

Once he gets signed out, my mom drops us off at the school and I can tell that she's mad at me but that's overrated. I go get my cheer stuff and put it in the back of the car then go to help Justin with his football stuff. He tries to climb in the driver's seat but I send him a look and he walks over to the passenger side.

When we get home the first thing we do is wrap his cast in a plastic bag so that he can shower. We wash together like always and I give him way more attention that usual. I'm sill very shy about it but I've grown on it a bit.

We climb in bed with semi wet hair and in just our underwear. I kiss him and say "Good night, big alpha." I hear him respond with "Good night, little omega," right before I fall asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

"Oh daddy. Fuck that feels good." Currently Zayn is sitting on my face with my arms wrapped around his thighs. He started rocking against my tongue. I plunged my tongue inside his hole and he almost fell over. He pushed his fingers in my hair and started pulling on it.

I made my tongue go as deep as possible and he started mumbling incoherent mess. I pull out of him and put him on his hands and knees. He's gonna fight me because I just ruined his favorite pair of lace underwear.

I don't think he's ever been more beautiful. He has this gorgeous flush going all the way down his back and probably up his cheeks too. I kissed all the way from his neck to the dimples at the bottom of his spine.

I went to stick my fingers in his mouth but he pushed them away and said "No prep. Go straight in." I lined up with his hole and I saw why he said no prep. He was wetter that the Atlantic ocean even after I licked most of it up. I slid my head in and he left out a sigh.

I slammed all the way in and he fell on his face. I gripped his hips and kept ramming into him at a dangerously fast past. Loud little "uh uh uh's" were falling out of his mouth. "DaDDY, I'm gonna cum. Oh my god."

"Let go baby boy." After a few more thrusts he came with a loud cry. I kept thrusting through his climax trying to get closer to mine. No matter what I couldn't pop my knot. I pulled out and jacked off with my hand. Once I came on his back and licked it up, I flipped him over.

"I couldn't knot." He looked up at me surprised and kinda happy, "Really?" I nod confused and say "Yeah. But that means that you won't be able to cheer for me anymore." He giggled and said "Yes I can. I just can't be on top of the pyramid or do any really crazy flips."

I looked at him and saw how happy he was which made me happy. I mean I can't wait to have some a mini me running around. They'll be beautiful like Zayn but tough like me. We would be the best parents ever. I mean you have the nice and easy going parent, Zayn, and you have the tough parent, me.

We get out of bed and shower. I throw on a red flannel, black jeans, and black Nike Air Force. I put my aircast on over my jeans and walk out of the room. I grab two bananas and two apple juices. When Zayn walks out he has his hair pushed back with a headband. He also has on one of my sweaters paired with black jeans and black combat boots.

He grabs our book bags and walk out. He already has the car keys so I lock the door and hurry to the car. I hop in and hand him his breakfast. "You know I'm not gonna eat while driving." I smile because that's one of the cutest things a out him. He has to be focused on one thing at a time unlike me.

We pull up to school and he waits for me. I lean against the car and he walks around to me. I'm holding my hand out with his food but he pushes it away and kisses me. I lean down and grip his sweater in my hands, pulling him closer.

We're interrupted when Perrie and the cheerleading squad comes up. "Oh my gosh Justin. I'm so sorry that you broke your leg." Zayn pulled away and rolled his eyes. He didn't pull away from me completely so he was able to kiss my neck. Everyone was cooing at us except Perrie,she was giving Zayn the stank face.

I knew he was giving me a hickey but I didn't care. "Um it's not broke. Alphas have accelerated healing so by the time we, um, got to the hospital it was healed enough for me to just have to wear this. He said two weeks is recommended but I only have to wear it for one."

She nodded like she understood and pushed her boobs in my face basically. I push her away politely and walked away with Zayn still in my neck. 'Uppy. Lemme get on your back.' I stop walking and he hops on my back. We walk all the way to class like this.

When we get there and walk in Liam and Niall are already there. Jade and Jesy walk in behind us and sit at the table with us. Jesy says "I saw how you guys were walking in." I look at her and she's smirking when Jade says "Wanky."


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check end of chapter for notes.

When our teacher announced we were gonna be dissecting frogs, I saw Zayn's face just drop. It's not that he has problems with harming animals but he doesn't really like it. And it's not as bad if they're dead already but I knew he wasn't gonna like it.

She sat the tray with everything on our table and Zayn turned green. Jade slid the frog on the table and close to her and Zayn and it happened. He got up and ran out of the classroom. I ran after him of course and found him in the bathroom.

He was puking his stomach out. Of course he gets morning sickness when we're at school. But I knew that the frogs were gonna set him off. It's faster and easier for an omega to get morning sickness because their bodies were meant for that.

I did the only thing that I could and rubbed his back. He pulled away from the toilet and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. He leans against the stall wall and I stand up from my spot. I hold my hand out and he took it. Walking out the bathroom after he washed his hands, he popped the pieces of gum in his mouth.

We walked back in class, well I did as soon as the door opened Zayn was throwing up again. Thank god there was a trash can right by our classroom. I looked at the teacher and she nodded her head as if to say "Go ahead and take him where you need to."

I lead him away from the class and out to our car. I set them in the car waiting for him to calm down. He was just so green it was sad, I legit almost started crying. Which says a lot because I'm not one to cry but seeing my baby boy in pain and all sad makes me feel sad. Comes with being a mate, you feel everything that they feel including pain and emotions.

I leaned my seat back and he climbed over and onto my lap. I let him wrap his arms and legs around me and rubbed his back. I guess we ended up falling asleep because next thing I know is that Niall and Jade is knocking on our windows, waking me up. I look down at Zayn and he's still sleep.

I unlock the door and they open it. "Have you guys been sleep this whole time," Jade asked. I rolled my eyes and nodded my head. Zayn shifted and his eye popped open. I started rubbing my hand up and down his back and across his butt. He relaxed into my touch immediately.

I checked my phone and it was 10:25. I sat up which caused Zayn to whine. I whispered in his ear "Hey we gotta go to class. I don't wanna go either but we have to." He huffs but climbs off of my lap. He grabbed his book bag and I took my aircast off. I knew that my leg was fully healed, I could feel it.

I hopped out the car and walked around a little bit to stretch my leg and wait for Zayn. He walked around the car with our bookbags and I grabbed them from him. My princess shouldn't have to carry anything. We walked back into the school building and went on with our day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for not updating but school is legit the devil. I have like four prjects due all at once. I've also been injured once again. I pulled a muscle in my ankle so I have no idea when I'll be able to update again. Also on the 16th, I have basketball tryouts and that will most likely take up a lot of my time.


End file.
